The Power of Love of and Friendship
by Seraphine Rose
Summary: Through out his life Harry has been mentally and physically abused. That is all about to change. Harry’s life takes a wild turn as he and his friends complete their final years at Hogwarts. Love friendship and trust help them to find what truly matters
1. A change of heart

The Magic of Love and Friendship Chapter 1: A Change of Heart  
  
Rating- Pg-13 Main Pairings- H/G H/R D/L Summary-Through out his life Harry has been mentally and physically abused. That is all about to change. Harry's life takes a wild turn as he and his friends complete their final years at Hogwarts. Love friendship and trust help them to find what truly matters and defeat the one person with the power to destroy it Author- Pheonixtear370 Disclaimer- JK Rowlings owns EVERYTHING I'm just merely using her Brilliance so don't sue  
  
  
  
The hottest Day of the summer so far was coming to a close and a dreary silence fell over the large square houses of Privet Dr, The only person left outside was a teenage boy lying flat on his back in a flowerbed outside number four. Harry Potter had fallen asleep weeding the garden and was in the grasp of a nightmare. "Kill the spare" a cold voice called into the darkness "Advada Kedavra" Harry's eyes snapped open and he bit his lip to keep from screaming. The Dursleys liked peace and screaming would disturb their conferrable quiet lives. "Harry" his aunt called from the house "come inside and get dressed they'll be here soon. And comb your hair" "Yes aunt petunia" Harry replied miserably getting up and stepping into the gleaming kitchen. A delicious smell reached his nose and it made him dizzy with hunger. Mournfully he made his way upstairs to get ready seriously hoping that Dobby wasn't going to pay him a little visit. His uncle would kill him if there was a repeat of the disastrous night with the Masons. Harry got dressed thinking about the strange summer he had been having. His aunt and uncle were being slightly kinder. For what reason he didn't know but it was an improvement. They wouldn't tell him who was coming but they seemed to be important because everyone was over prepared for this dinner. Although he had to admit being over prepared was better then spending the night pretending not to exist. After putting on the most decent outfit he had (Khakis and a Weasley sweater) he went downstairs. "Petunia what are you saying!" Vernon cried angrily. Harry hid in a corner in the hallway and listened "Quiet! You know bloody well what I'm saying Vernon. I'm not doing it anymore," Petunia whispered frustrated "But you hated them," Vernon whined. Harry moved closer "I only began to hate her the year before she graduated. You could say we had a fight because of my jealousy," Petunia said. Vernon exploded "JEALOSE! Of what. She was a freak!" Petunia scowled "Don't you dare call her that. She was a good person with a few extra..powers. And what's the use of fighting it he is what he is. Treating him like shit wont make a difference if he's magic or not!" Vernon watched her for a moment pondering what she'd said. "Alright. But I won't allow any.funny stuff around here." Petunia eyes misted a bit "Maybe we'll finally find out.w-what happened to Lily they-they wouldn't tell us." Harry was so shocked he tripped and fell face first into the living room. Right in front of his aunt and uncle. "Harry!" Harry stood up "I know what happened to them Aunt Petunia. I heard them.Two years ago and I saw them last year." He blurted out. His uncle looked at him as if he were crazy and his aunt paled. "We'll talk later okay?" Harry nodded just as the doorbell rung "That's them Vernon get he door. DUDLEY GET IN HERE!" Dudley bounded down the stairs causing the whole house to shake. He knocked Harry to the floor as he jumped the last steep causing the house to give a particularly violent shake. "Young man," Dudley turned to his mom. "What?" He asked "You ran into Harry and I want you to apologize." Three sets of jaws dropped. "But Mom I don't want to." Dudley whined. Vernon's face turned purple. "You'll do as your mother says!" Dudley folded his arms and spit into Harry's face before running upstairs. There was another knock on the door. Vernon opened the door. Two elderly people stepped in greeting Harry's uncle warmly and embracing His aunt. Harry followed tem into the parlor and sat down. The woman looked Harry up and down. "You're not Dudley which means you must be Harry!' She exclaimed happily giving him a quick hug and sitting down. "Looks so much like James except... for his..." "Eyes. I have my mum's eyes." She smiled at him before turning and starting a conversation with Vernon and petunia. The older man entered the conversation occasionally but his green eyes were fixed on Harry for most of the night. It gave Harry an eerie feeling. A million questions buzzed around his head who were these people and how did they know about his parents? At around twelve Harry excused himself and went to bed. He woke up an hour later screaming. There were footsteps and the woman burst through the door followed by the man, his aunt, and uncle. The woman sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around his shaking sobbing body. Kissing his forehead she asked him what had happened. He told them about the dream and they stood there shocked. "Harry were did those awful dreams come from?" His aunt asked. He told them about his first four years at Hogwarts. They were aghast at what Harry had been through and comforted him the best they could. One by one they left leaving only Harry and The woman. Harry voiced a question that had been bugging him for quite some time. "How do you know my parents?" A grin crept onto the woman's weathered face, "Petunia never told you?" "Told me what?" The woman's grin widened "Do you know your mothers maiden name?" Harry shook his head "It was Evans" Harry looked at her in confusion. "So?" The woman leaned over and whispered in his ear "Hello Harry, my name is Caroline Evans; I'm your grandmother." Harry stared at her for a minute before his eyes rolled into his head and he fell backwards. She caught him and laid him on the bed, tucking him in. She left closing the door behind her and went downstairs. She found everyone sitting in the parlor sipping strong drinks. "Well he knows," she announced. Vernon dropped his brandy and petunia had a panicked look on his face. "How-How'd he take it?" Mr. Evans asked. Mrs. Evans shrugged "We'll see tomorrow the news made him pass out." Petunia shook her head "Poor Boy. I never knew; if I had maybe.I could have helped him." Mrs. Evans said, Petunia fell into deep thought. "Maybe" she said "we can. I have an idea for the perfect thing to cheer him up. But we'll need a lot of help."  
  
  
  
FanFiction.Net 


	2. A Visit to a Familar Place

(A/N : Sorry my chappies are so short this is my first story so no flames. Do review or e-mail me cause I don't know how to get to my reviews so ... Any way I hope you can actually FIND this story its hidden it's self very well but oh well. I'm sure you guys want to get to the story so enough of my chatter. Please R/R. Cheers! - Pheonixtear370)  
  
Disclaimer- I own Nothing Got it NOTHING the characters (most of them) Are JK Rowlings I'm just barrowing them for my twisted version of the books *____*-Parsletounge  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: A Visit to a Familiar Place  
  
The next day Harry woke up feeling horrible. He sat up and what took place the night before drifted through his mind. "I have a grandmother and nobody told me," he wasn't surprised the Dursleys kept everything from him. There was a knock on the door. "Boy.I mean Harry are you up yet?" Harry moaned and fell back against the wall. "Yes Uncle Vernon I am," his Uncle cleared his throat "I was wondering if you wanted to go to that place.Dragon Alley?" Harry was dumbstruck "You mean you're willing to take me to Diagon Alley? You do realize that it's an entirely magical area right?" he peeked out the door and saw that his uncle was trying extremely hard to be kind to him. It looked like hard work. "Of course I do! And although I'm not to keen on that aspect your aunt thought it might be a .good experience for me," his uncle replied gruffly. Harry let out a huge sigh. "Alright then, let me get ready and I'll meet you downstairs." Harry took a shower and got dressed. He spotted Dudley sulking on his way downstairs, and against his better judgment approached him. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked a bit concerned; Dudley gave him a look that could freeze ice. "What's it to you freak," he said before pushing Harry to the floor and again locking himself in his room. Harry fumed, he was just being polite, why to Dudley he didn't know but it wasn't a crime. Still angry he stomped downstairs. He was carefully monitoring his temper, if it got the better of him something might happen. He KNEW that the Dursleys would not want Dudley blown up like a balloon. Imagining his cousin the size of a small blimp cheered him slightly and he met his uncle with a grin. "What are you so happy about?" he asked, Harry chuckled. "Nothing Uncle Vernon nothing. Come on lets get to the Leaky Cauldron before the afternoon rush." They pulled on there jackets and left for London. When they got to the Leaky Cauldron, Harry ordered two butterbeers and chatted with Tom the bartender until Vernon pointed out that it was getting late and that the stores would be crowded if they didn't leave soon. So Harry bid Tom good bye and they entered Diagon Alley. Vernon was amazed at hey beautiful trinkets that say on velvet cushions in the windows of the little shops that lined the street. "First stop Gringotts," Harry announced as a large marble building came into view. "What's .Gring-gotts for?" Vernon asked. Harry replied calmly "It's a wizard's bank, run by goblins." Vernon stopped dead in his tracks. "Excuse me did I hear you correctly, GOBLINS! That can't be what you said," Harry snickered. "Oh but it is come see for yourself,"  
  
Enter stranger but take heed Of what awaits the sin of greed. For those who take but do not earn Will may most dearly in their turn So if you seek beneath our floors A treasure that was never yours Thief you have been warned, BEWARE! Of finding more than treasure there  
  
Vernon was a bit apprehensive about this place. "Their not.Dangerous are they?" Harry shook his head "Oh no, their a bit snide and rude but their pretty decent creatures if you get on their good side." He said as two goblins bowed them in to the monstrous entrance hall of the bank. Harry went two the main desk where a goblin sat scribbling something into his books. Harry cleared his throat and the goblin looked up. Its face cheered slightly. "Ah Mr. Potter what a splendid surprise. Come to make a withdrawal,' it asked politely "Yes I am Grimer." The goblin held at his hand. Harry sighed and handed him a tiny golden key. "You would think after four years you would stop asking for that damn key," The goblin chuckled. "It's company policy Mr. Potter, we must. GRIPHOOK!" Another goblin sped over stopping before the main desk "Take them to Mr. Potters vault." The goblin nodded and motioned for them to get into one of the carts. After a wild ride there and back the two stepped out into the bright sunlight that spread through every corner of the street. "Let's go to Flourish and Blotts first, to gat my books,?" Vernon followed Harry down the long cobblestone street. They reached a large bookstore they stepped inside. Every inch of the wall was stacked with books. Some were large some small, some were thin and some thick. There was a variety of colors textures and smells in the little store. Harry checked his list. "I need: Standard book of spells grade five Advanced transfiguration E.V.I.L in Dark Arts Caring for your creature Guide for the working wizard From wiz kid to wizard: a Parents guide to parenting Hogwarts: A History Visions Potent potions and poisons Ancient Runes: Learn to read and write in under three months Arithmacy: What makes a spell? You're Defense Knowing Yourself A Friends Connection Advanced Magic for Advanced People  
  
Harry stared in disbelief at his book list. He had books for subjects he didn't even have. Deciding he would ask the headmaster in September, he bought the books and they left the store. "Next stop is Madame Malkins I need new dress robes and a set of dueling robes." They set off down the street observing the people shopping. They reached Madame Malkins and were immediately catered to by a slightly plump witch dressed all in blue. She took one look at Harry and snapped her fingers. She measured him quickly and muttered a spell. Harry was dressed in emerald green robes and a silver cloak. "Thank you ma'am. Now I need to be fitted for dueling robes." The witch's eyes went wide. "Really, well haven't had many people ask for those." She measured him and created a pure white robe. "Here you are. That will be 13 sickles please," Harry paid her and she bowed them from the shop. "All I have to do now is buy some owl treats for Hedwig and we can go" Vernon nodded and they entered the pet store. Vernon fell backwards and knocked over a cage. The lid popped off and an irritated snake slithered out and up Vernon's leg. He yelled so loud the entire street looked to see where the racket was coming from. Harry ran to see what was happening and saw his panicked Uncle lying on the floor a multicolored snake making its way up his body hissing. *Hey leave him be* Harry hissed the snake stopped and looked at him. * You Ssspeak my language?* the snake asked incredulously. Harry rolled his eyes at the tiny creature. *Obviously or else I wouldn't be talking with you,* the conversation carried on for sometime until the snake hissed one last time and Harry sighed. He took his owl treats and the little snake and sat them on the counter. The witch at the counter observed Harry over the rim of her large spectacles. "You want that?" she asked indicating to the snake. Harry nodded and paid the woman before leaving the store. *So what's your name,* Harry asked as the snake made a bed in his hair. *I don't have one.* He replied. Harry thought for a moment *How about Ash. You remind me of an ashwinder* Ash nodded * Harry, I do believe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship* Ash said. Harry smiled *That it is Ash, that it is.*  
  
(So ends chapter 2. What do you think? I'm open to suggestions. I'd like to thank KrazyKats for correcting a typing error. R/R Flames will be used to cook my dinner. I do not wan t nor have a use for them V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V Push little button that says review, Cheers!- Pheoixtear370) 


	3. AN Anyone who's posted before i need HEL...

I'm sorry if my story is hard to read but I cant figure out how to space it a part or post it the way you want (readable) So please any one who reads this send me instructions if you've posted before. This is my first fic so im lost thanks a bunch. Cheers! 


	4. Important Authors note and disclaimer

I'm not writing another word unless I get more reviews. Im STILL having problems writing with spaces so if someone could explain to e how YOU Do it cause double spaceing aint working so ill hope you'll forgive me for the jumbled mess that is my story.  
  
  
  
This is my official disclaimer I disclaimed everything else to but you couldn't read it hope fully this isn't jumbled oh well . Read and review. Cheers!! Pheonixtear370 


	5. A Suprise for Harry

Ok i'm trying something bare with me I'm still working out the details I promise i'm working my hardest to fix the jumbling problem but it isn't going well so just keep trying to read it I know its not easy but hopefully worthwhile. This is my FIRST fic so be kind forgive my minor mistakes read and review but know flames. I apologize whole-heartedly and hope my idea works. Cheers!! Pheonitear370  
  
  
  
*---*= Parsletounge  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry and uncle Vernon arrived home to a seemingly empty house.  
  
"HELLO," Harry called no one replied. He turned to his uncle and shrugged "They went out I guess. I'm going to get changed I'll be down in a minute." he walked upstairs and Vernon heard the door close. A grin crept onto his face and went out into the back yard. Upstairs Harry was having a short conversation with ash about Hedwig.  
  
*No Ash she is not food, if I see you so much as pick at one of her feathers you'll go straight back to that pets shop,* Harry said severely. Ash glared,  
  
*If I can't eat her, what can I eat* he asked. Harry sighed  
  
*Let me worry about that you're my responsibility*  
  
*Fine!* Ash spat angrily curling around Harry's arm as he made his way to the living room. There as no one there.  
  
"Uncle Vernon," Harry called. His voice echoed through the house  
  
"Out here Harry," His Uncle called from the back. Harry went out to the porch but no one was there. Confused Harry called out again  
  
"Uncle Vernon?" Harry stepped off the porch and his friends jumped out of the bushes and screamed  
  
"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" Harry froze a surprise party for him? He hadn't even realized today was his birthday, and certainly didn't expect a party. He looked from his Aunt and Uncles face to that of his best friends faces the rest of the Weasleys and.  
  
"Remus! Is that you?" A grin broke out on his face as he saw his sandy haired teacher and the shaggy black dog that stood beside him.  
  
"Who else would it be?" Harry ran to him and hugged him tight. Remus ruffled his hair. "It's good to see you. It's been a while... Happy birthday." Harry broke away from Remus patted Sirius's head and turned to his friends.  
  
"Harry mate it's good to see you," Ron said clapping him on the back. Harry grinned,  
  
"I can't believe you guys did this for me," He said. Hermione shook head,  
  
"Don't thank us. Your aunt came up with the idea, not us we're just helping." Harry gave her a confused look.  
  
"Helped? What else is there?" His aunt smiled,  
  
"I thought it would be nice to have a party for you and your friends here have graciously helped us contact your friends." Ron clapped his hands together.  
  
"Everyone's coming Harry. Dean, Seamus, Neville."  
  
"Parvati, Lavender, Angelina and a lot of the other Griffindors." Harry felt overwhelmed he turned to his aunt and said in a distinct voice  
  
"Thank you, this means a lot to me," Petunia hugged him. That simple action meant more to Harry then words ever could. He broke away and was immediately swept into Mrs. Weasleys tight embrace.  
  
"Oh Harry dear it's good to see you. How are you?" Harry was having trouble breathing but replied anyway.  
  
"Fine Mrs. Weasley, Thank you." He said his voice muffled by her shirt. Finally she broke away a relieved smile on her face. Petunia clapped her hands together.  
  
"Well if we want to be ready by tonight we'd better start preparing." The others nodded and got to work. Harry helped hang decorations with Ginny. They were discussing their summer vacations and Harry's aunt and uncle when Ash decided to get some fresh air. He slithered out of Harry's pocket and fell. right onto Ginny's arm. She shrieked but did not attempt to shake Ash off. On the contrary she sighed and patted the little snakes head. Harry was dumbfounded.  
  
"You're.not afraid?" Ginny cocked her head.  
  
"Why should I be it seems harmless." Ginny stroked its head "It's even kinda cute"  
  
" Cute? Most people panic when they see a snake. I figured. that you would to especially after that the chamber." Harry faded off and Ginny fixed him with a piercing stare.  
  
"I learned along time ago how to overcome my fears. You have no idea how hard it was for me just to look at a book after that but I beat it I beat my fear. No one understood why or how I did it and I would think you of all people would understand how important it was defter everything you've faced, to over come your fears," Harry hung his head "Besides it's you who would in theory be afraid after all the basilisk nearly Killed you." Harry sighed  
  
"Sorry Ginny I didn't mean to insult you," Ginny smiled  
  
"That's okay. You've just become used to fear I guess. But enough of these depressing memories lets discus something happier, after all this is a happy occasion." Harry nodded in agreement "So what's its name?"  
  
"HIS name is Ash. He makes a good companion, 'cause I can talk to him." Ginny giggled a habit Harry found annoying.  
  
"Oh so you mean you could tell him who you like and he couldn't tell. Oh that's rich. The 'boy-who-lived' taking dating advice from a snake" Harry laughed  
  
"Well at least no one else could find out. That is unless Voldemort decided to get involved in my social life, other then that I'm safe." Ginny looked surprised but continued laughing.  
  
"I could just see old Voldie obsessing over your love life." They continued joking until they were doubled over on the floor their chests aching from laughing so hard. How they managed to get the decorations up when they could barley stand up was a mystery, but they still managed to in time for the party. Mrs. Weasley and Aunt Petunia came out carrying loads of cakes cookies candy several bags pf chips, soda, water, and several boxes of pizza. Vernon was showing Mr. Weasley how things like the Television and Microwave worked, while the twins planned a fireworks display. Charlie, Percy, and Bill had been given the unpleasant task of coaxing Dudley from his room. Harry looked around his heart felt full. For the first time he felt like he belonged at Privet Drive. This was his family; this was the way his life should be. For the first time since the since the third task a genuine smile broke out on his face. His Guilty sad thoughts were replaced with those of his family. He was shook out of his reverie everyone from his year were there any also many people who weren't from his year. Lee, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, and even Oliver Wood were there. Some how bill had begun dating Fleur over the summer and had invited her to the party. The creevey brothers were there, Camera's flashing blinding whoever they were pointed at. A few adults had come. Professors, Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, and even Snape were there talking with Remus, blonde woman and a dark haired woman. The dark haired woman looked vaguely familiar to Harry, but he couldn't quite place who it was. Shaking his head he looked for a possible dance partner.  
  
*What are you doing, Harry?" Ash asked sliding onto Harry's head.  
  
*Looking for a dance partner*He responded loudly, not sure if Ash could hear over the music. Unfortunately half of the guests heard him and they looked fearfully at him. This seemed to anger one of the red-headed guests.  
  
"For Merlin's sake! It's not like you've never heard him speak parseltounge before." The guests smiled apologetically at him and returned to their dancing. Harry sidled over to Ginny.  
  
"Thanks Gin, I hate it when people do that," Ginny smiled  
  
"I'll bet;" Harry held out his hand to her.  
  
"Would you like to dance Gin? Consider it a thank you for saving my arse back there." She nodded and allowed herself to be led onto the dance floor; a slow song was playing so they swayed gently. Across the room Hermione was tugging on Ron's sleeve.  
  
"Ron, look." She hissed pointing her finger into the crowd. Ron's eyes followed to where her finger was pointing. He felt his anger rise as he saw Harry and his little sister dancing just a little to close together. He marched over and stood in front of them his arms folded.  
  
"What are you two doing!" He hissed angrily. They broke apart, Ginny's temper flared.  
  
"I'm dancing do you have a problem with that." Ron opened his mouth to respond but Ginny cut him off "I certainly hope not because I don't give a rat's arse. I'm a big girl now and I think I have the right to choose who I want to dance with." Ron was a full head taller than Ginny but cowered slightly at her fierce tone. She reminded Harry a lot of Mrs. Weasley. Ron looked at Harry.  
  
"I was just thanking her for helping me with those guests. Nothing more." Ron nodded his approval and went o sit with Hermione. The party lasted for hours, finally when the last of the guests left a large pile of presents was dropped at Harry's feet.  
  
"Present time Harry, come on open them" Harry picked a gift and looked at the card. It was from Hagrid, opening the gift, he found a back of treacle fudge and new pair of dragon hide gloves. The next present was from Bill and Fleur, it was an Egyptian figuring. Sirius and Remus gave him a book titled: The Marauders book of Marauding. It was written by his father and the rest of the marauders. From Hermione he received another book called Magical Maladies and Injuries. She insisted it would help them do their dividnation homework. Laughing Harry opened the gift, it was from the blonde and dark haired woman that Harry hadn't known. They had given him to journals which Remus promised to explain later. From Ron he reicved a snitch. Ron told him it was charmed to remain in a certain area and couldn't be seen by muggles. His aunt and uncle gave him a wand holster that was completely invisible to everyone except the one wearing it. Mr. and Mrs Weasley gave him a read and gold sweater and a box of homemade cakes cookies and pies. The twins gave him a box full of pranks and sweets. Percy gave him a rather large book about being headboy. Percy seemed conviced that Harry would be the headboy for his year. Charlie gave him a tiny egg and told him he'd explain later. Dumbledore said he would give Harry his gift at Hogwarts. After thanking everyone for their gifts he brought them upstairs. Ginny left as well following Harry to his room.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N I can't really call this a cliffy but if it is to you I apologize. Thank you Megz for your tip I can only hope it works. Thanks for the reviews but I would like more so R/R. Cheers!  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V Push the little button. 


	6. READ THIS VVVEERRRYYY IMPORTANT

Ok I WAS gonna post but I haven't gotten a single review all week! I'm not happy, I think you guys don't like the story if that's the case tell me and ill quit while i'm ahead but at least review PLEASE!!!!!!! And I have another story called Little Miracles it's a Valentines Day fic so if you want check it out READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 


	7. A Tradition Reborn

A/N Ok sorry guys I'm a little self conscious about my fics 'cause it's my first time letting other people read them, I didn't even let my friends read them. If you want to me to remove some of the A/N chappies tell me how to WITHOUT deleting the story. Hope you like this chappie READ AND REVIEW!!!!! Cheers! And A happy Valentines day to you guys may it be filled with love  
A Tradition Reborn  
*So Harry who were all thosssse people?* Ash asked as Harry pulled his new sweater over his head.  
  
*Just my friends and family,* Harry replied putting his gifts in his trunk. 'knock,knock', the door opened and Ginny walked in her hand over her eyes,  
  
"Harry? I-I have something for you, can I open my eyes?" Harry chocked down his laughter and replied  
  
"Of course," slowly she lowered her hands and turned bright read at the look of amusement on his face.  
  
"You Ms. Weasley do a lovely impression of a cherry," Ginny's face went back to normal, she stared at Harry hands on her hips trying to keep an angry expression,  
  
"And you Mr. Potter," She said fighting down laughter "do a simply wonderful impression of Dumbledore," Harry chuckled and Ginny giggled. Soon they were lying on the floor tears streaming down their faces; they couldn't calm down enough to see a person standing in the doorway.  
  
"Exactly like them," the person said with a quiet laugh, before returning downstairs.  
  
What seemed like hours later Ginny and Harry managed sit back up. Their sides were sore and their cheeks were stained with tears. Ginny recovered her voice before Harry and said,  
  
"I still have something for you," she held out a large present wrapped in gold foil. The card said  
To Harry May the people in your life always stay special to you Love always Ginny  
Harry looked at her face. It held hints of nervousness, as if she thought he'd through the present back in her face. Harry turned his attention back to the gift, ripping the paper off. She'd gotten him a book. It had a red cover with the Griffindor seal shinning from the front. He opened it, and his eyes widened. It wasn't a book but a photo album. Flipping through the first few pages he saw pictures of his class mates and teachers. Even Malfoy and Snape were in it but that wasn't Harry's favorite part. Each person had written something. A few had used other pages to draw pictures or make collage; On Nearly headless nicks page had the music they had heard at the deathday party began playing. It was amazing, Harry looked up at Ginny.  
  
"Thank you," was all he managed, she smiled but she looked even more nervous than before.  
  
"Look at the last few pages" Harry turned the album to the end and looked through the pages. Tears stung his eyes as he looked into the smiling face of Cedric Diggory. He read what was written underneath  
Hey Harry,  
  
I still can't believe we're competing in the tournament. If truth be told I hope you win. I don't really want to do this, my folk's idea, bring a little glory to the family name, but hey there's plenty of time for that when I'm out of Hogwarts, right? Well I'm supposed to right something, ah. inspiring, so heres my words of wisdom, Live your life. I'v heard plenty about your adventures and I think that's a piece of advice someone should have given you ages ago. Well I'll talk to you later, Good luck with the tournament. Cedric  
Harry turned the page to face more familiar face those of his parents. Taped below the picture was a letter, written by his mother and father.  
Dear Harry,  
  
If you are reading this we are no longer able to be with you. We know Sirius will take good care of you. We will miss hugging you and holding you, we love you and wish we could have been there for you. You are a very special boy ,don't ever forget that. We have only one thing left to tell you. Stay true to your heart, it will never fail you. Again we love you and will always be with you.  
  
Mom & Dad  
Harry looked Ginny in the eyes and could only manage a small sob. Words failed him, he had never been given such a heart-felt gift. Ginny sighed and hugged him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know it would." Harry shook his head furiously,  
"No. Ginny I-I love it.I miss them so much Gin," Ginny cradled him while he poured his heart out to her. She listened patiently and offered words of comfort. Finally his tears dried and he sat up red with embarresment and frustration. "I-I shouldn't of. I'm sorry" Ginny took his hand and looked him in the eyes,  
  
"Harry you've faced things no one should have to face, let alone a fifteen year old and I've never once heard you breakdown or complain. You deserve to cry like everyone else, more so even." Harry smiled  
  
"Thanks Gin," She nodded  
  
"No problem Harry, if you ever need someone to talk to, my doors always open," with that she got up and left, leaving Harry behind to ponder his thoughts.  
  
Harry sat straight up in bed sweat shining on his face mingled with tears. His lip was bleeding where he had bitten down. Slowly and quietly he got out of bed and went downstairs. He wasn't the only one, lying on the sofa was Ginny looking pale and frightened.  
  
"Even in death he still scares me," she whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Who scares you Gin," Ginny shot up and turned red realizing who had heard her  
  
"Oh. h-hey H-Harry." Harry sat down next to her and looked at her an odd look in his eye she had never seen before was that..Fear?  
"I asked what scares you aren't you goning to answer," His voice was col and he seemed to be demandeing and answer rather than a sking for one. She sighed and hung her head.  
"I had another dream about.about T-Tom R-Riddle," Harry's expression softened and he pulled her into a hug,  
  
"I'm sorry Gin, I didn't mean to snap. It's just. I'v not gotten a good night sleep for about two weeks and," she opened her mouth "I don't want to talk about it" she closed her mouth quickly. After a moment ginny spoke  
  
"Harry what's the one thing you would change if you could." Harry leaned back and closed tightly  
  
"I would. trade places with Cedric or even my parents." Ginny watched as tears slid down his face "Everyone tells me it's not my fault and I know I should believe them but."  
"But you just can't. I felt the same way after. after the diary. I felt so stupid, and I kept thinking what could of happened. People could've died and it would've been my fault. Eventually I came to the realization that, it wasn't my fault, but V-Vo-olde-morts" she said making a face "Horrible things happen to good people Harry and instead of brooding on them you have to try and stop it. I know it hurts, and I can't begin to imagine how it feels, but Voldemort's already one if you sucome to the pain, he's already one." She kissed his forehead and and went back upstairs. Harry fell asleep on the couch thinking about what she'd said.  
  
The next day Harry sat in the garden reading the book Remus hhad gotten him. He was flipping throught the chapter on animagus when a light turned on in his head. He ran into the house to find his friends. He gathered them together in his room Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and george.  
"Ok Harry where's the fire?" Fred asked  
"Yeah Harry what's up?" Ron asked. Harry beamed,  
  
"I had the most brilliant idea but first I have to fill in Ginny fred and George." He turned to the three confused Weasleys. "Guys you remember Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs don't you?" The twins nodded and Ginny's face lit up. "Well I happen to have met all four of them." Their eyes widedened "But first I need you guys to trust me, can you do that?" They nodded "SNUFFLES! COME HERE,BOY!" A huge shaggy black dog bounded around looking around at them all. To no ones surprise Remus came in as well.  
  
"What's the fuss Harry?" Harry bent over and whispered something in his ear. Remuss eyes widened, as Harry spoke. He then bent down and whispered something to the dog who nodded and changed back into his usal form. The three Weasleys backed up and locked up at him in fear.  
"Guys, meet Moony and Padfoot." They looked confusedly at Harry.  
"But didn't he.Didn't he murder that Pettigrew fellow?" Sirius's eyes darkened And Fred shrank back.  
  
"No, here's what really happened."Harry told them about his third year and about what happened at the graveyard after the third task. They were amazed at Harry's openness but Ginny had been right, it doesn't do to sulk. Voldemort wins if you do that. Everyone was speechless after his story, Ron and Hermione had interjected and certain parts as did Remus and Sirius. After what seemed like an eternity Fred and george got on their knees before the Mauraders and said,  
  
"The great Mauraders your our idol." Sirius laughed and told them to get up,  
"First rule boys NEVER let your guard down for anyone, take a look at your faces" The twins peered into a mirror and saw that their faces were florecent green, "So Harry why'd you need me to transform," Harry grinned  
"I want to start up the Mauraders again" 


	8. Despair Shows it's Face

A/N HOLA!!! Ok I'm happy today. WEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok enough of that don't want to scare my readers away now do I? Ok well thanks so mach for the wonderful reviews and I'm gonna clear a few things up. Yes this will be a H/G fic I'm working on it. I'm not gonna make um snog in the broom closet so soon. Second people have been sayin my story is a little far fetched that's cause it's MY STORY! Other than that thanks. OK enough of my chit chat .. On with the show! I apologize if it sucks and is to long  
  
Despair Shows it's Face  
The summer ended to quickly for Harry's liking. For the first time Harry was disappointed to reach September 1st. Harry was packing some close when his aunt tapped on the door.  
  
"Harry, come on Vernon's got the car running it's time to go." Harry threw the last of his clothes in his trunk and shut it with a snap.  
  
"I'll be right down Aunt Petunia," Harry grabbed Hedwigs cage, made sure Ash was safe and secure in his pocket and made his way downstairs. The ride to the station was torture for Harry. As much as he loved Hogwarts, the thought of facing his classmates scared him. His aunt and uncle followed him through the barrier and immediately went to talk with the Weasleys leaving Harry to look for his friends alone.  
  
"Well well well, who do we have here. If it isn't scarhead. Murder anyone late." Harry turned around only to meet the cold gray eyes of his archenemies Draco Malfoy. But unlike he normally did Harry merely ignored Malfoy as if he wasn't there. "Excuse me I'm talking to you!" Harry brushed past him and stepped onto the train, a glazed look on his face. Ron happened to see him and slammed Malfoy into a wall.  
  
"What the bloody hell did you do to him!" Ron roared. Malfoy, cough and sputtering, managed to glare.  
  
"I don't have anything to do with that murderer." Malfoy spat, that was the last straw for Ron. He slammed Malfoy into the ground and began beating every inch of Malfoy he could reach. While the yells from the onlookers attracted most of the people on the platform Harry was deaf to all.  
  
"Where the hell am I "Harry asked quietly looking around. The place was foreign to him; he was in a neat whitewashed room with a small fireplace and two squashy white armchairs. Pictures hung from every wall but Harry couldn't see the faces of the people in them. Not wanting to get caught in a stranger's house he left the room looking for a way out. The house was huge and Harry seemed to be in the very back of it. He walked around for a few minutes before spotting a huge door with panes of glass in the shape of a dragon. Ring Ring, The door bell rang and thumping could be heard making its way to the door. Ducking out of sight Harry staid in sight of the door so that he could see who lived there. All he saw though was a little girl bounding into the room. The child had strawberry blonde hair that was put up into long braided pig-tails. She opened the door a crack as if afraid of who might be there. But her shyness was short lived; she opened the door wide and threw her arms around the man who stepped in. Harry couldn't see the person very well and was getting his wand ready just in case it was a deatheater who walked in. But he never got the chance, before he could reach for his wand Harry found himself lying down in a compartment surrounded by his friends, HE sat up but had to have help sitting up because he was very dizzy.  
  
"Merlin's beard Harry what happened" Ron's face swam into focus. Harry noted that it was pale and that his freckles were visible. Harry blinked a couple of times and everyone's faces came back into focus.  
  
"Where. Where'd I go?" Harry asked weakly Hermiones scared face showed a hint of confusion  
  
"Go? But.Harry you didn't go anywhere you've been lying here for twenty minutes." Harry sat up and looked at her his head swimming.  
  
"But I did go somewhere. I went to a huge house and there was a little girl."Harry voice tapered off and His friends were about to respond when Fred and George burst in.  
  
"Harry, finally you're awake. We thought you'd died." Fred said  
  
"All to right Forge, we didn't know what happened." Harry couldn't believe his ears. He'd been here the whole time. Then was he imagining things? Shaking his head Harry stood up deciding to ask Dumbledore when he got to Hogwarts. The rest of the day was spent playing Exploding snap, Eating, and reliving the fight. The finally arrived at Hogsmeade station Harry's episode had been completely forgotten. Instead they were talking non stop about the up coming term and the Deatheater activity.  
  
"Damn I'm so hungry I could eat a Hippogriff," Ron complained when they reached the Great Hall the candles floated above the tables basking everything in a golden light. They took there seats and waited for the sorting to begin. Mcgonagall led the first years up to the stool and placed the legendary Sorting hat upon it to let it recite its famous song.  
  
What is that I see?  
  
You whisper quietly  
  
Why I am the Famous sorting hat  
  
Now you might ask 'What is that?'  
  
I sort you into our houses four  
  
There's sweet Hufflepuff, Smart Ravenclaw, Shrewd Slytherin and Brave Griffindor  
  
Now you might wonder how is that  
  
For I'm just a hat.  
  
A hat though I be  
  
I can always see  
  
The house you ought a be in  
  
So whip me on and I'll have a look  
  
And put you where you fit right in  
  
Everyone clapped as it finished the song. Mcgonagall took out a long parchment and began calling out names.  
  
"Abolt, Roger"  
  
A large shadowy kid came out of the crowd and placed the sorting hat on. Almost immediately the hat shouted  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
The Slytherin table broke into applause as Roger sat down. Mcgonagall called the next name  
  
"Beetol, Reed" A blonde haired kid with large blue eyes sat down on the stool. The hat took a moment before calling out  
  
"Hufflepuff" The boy sat down looking relieved. The sorting continued. Doug Vacofft, Margaret Lepyor and Sady Jerine had been made Griffindors. However after the first years were sorted Dumbledore stood up,  
  
"This year we have some transfers. They are beginning there fifth year here and I trust you will make them feel welcome." Mcgonagall pulled out yet another scroll.  
  
"Adrell, Michela from the South African School of Magic" A dark girl wearing a brightly colored dress and her braided with blue ribbon stepped forward  
  
"Griffindor." The hat shouted everyone clapped as Michela sat down in front of Ron.  
  
"Again from the South African School of Magic, Asobe, Khand." A dark boy wearing a sneer that could rival Malfoy's sat down on the stool  
  
"Slytherin!" The new Slytherin took his place beside Malfoy and giving Michela a wink before launching into a conversation. Disgusted Michela turned her eyes back to the ceremony.  
  
"Vinnien, Steven From the Canburry Institute" A smiling boy with sandy hair took sat down and was immediately proclaimed  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Vinnien Tomas" Another sandy haired boy sat down looking a little bit nervous.  
  
"Ravenclaw!" The boy got up and went to his table smiling wearily at his brother.  
  
"And yet another from the Canberra Institute, Tately, Sydney," A Girl with Fiery red hair sat down beaming at everyone when the hat pronounced her a Griffindor.  
  
"From the Asian magical Arts School we have Trel Chou" A girl with striking blue eyes and long sleek black hair sat down on the stool.  
  
"Ravenclaw!" The girl took her seat beside Tomas. Mcgonagall called out the next name  
  
"Catar Sakura" A girl with hair that had a green tinge to it sat down  
  
"Griffindor!" Rang across the hall and the girl took her seat. Mcgonagall recited the next name on the seemingly never ending list.  
  
"From the Salem Institute Paulest, Racheal" A Dark eyed girl with slick brown hair and a scowl sat down on the stool.  
  
"Slytherin!" The hat proclaimed and the girl looking quite pleased with herself sat down next to Khand.  
  
"Weatherbe" Fred and George chocked down there laughter. "Louis" A tiny boy with brown eyes sat down  
  
"Griffindor" HE sat down next to Ron and watched the rest of the Ceremony  
  
"From the Institute of Magic in Honolulu, Mohoni, Kalea" A Beautiful girl with Brown Hair and electric blue eyes sat down.  
  
"Griffindor!" Boys' groans were heard across the room as Kalea took her place beside Harry.  
  
"From Durgstram Delecise, Micheal" A boy with pale blonde hair sat down and put on the hat  
  
"Griffindor!" The boy sat down next to Sydney.  
  
"Damn there sure are a lot of Griffindors." Harry heard Ron mutter and Harry privately agreed.  
  
"Karkoff, Raphile" A boy with blue hair sat down glaring at Micheal with utmost loathing.  
  
"Slytherin!" grinning triumphantly Raphile took his seat.  
  
"And finally from Beaxbatons Malfoy Evan" A girl with platinum blonde hair eat down and pulled the hat over her eyes. Harry privately grimaced at the idea of ANOTHER Malfoy in the school. One was bad enough.  
  
"Griffindor!" The hall was dead silent. It was broken only by Evan's footsteps as she took a seat beside Hermione. During this time Dumbledore took the opportunity to speak.  
  
"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. I will remind you that the Forbidden forest is just that forbidden, and no Mr. Weasley we will not change it to the Forest of Candy and toys." Dumbledore winked at Fred "I also ask that you do not dwell on the memories of the past year. To help you I have decided to give you a Hogsmeade trip for all years tomorrow instead of classes now let's eats!" The food appeared on the plates and Ron dug in not even noticing what he was eating.  
  
"Ello 'ow are you 'Arry Potter" Evan asked through her thick French accent  
  
"Fine thanks. So how do you like Hogwarts" the conversation lasted until Dumbledore sent them to bed. By then The new Marauders and Michela, Evan, Sydney, Micheal, Kalea, Louis, and Sakura were fairly good friends. When the left the Great Hall a sneering face loomed up at them.  
  
"Hello Potter, Weasley, Mudblood." Harry stepped toward Malfoy anger surging through him "I see you've made some new friends, so have I." Khand smiled at Michela who gave him a look of pure disgust.  
  
"Wot, I thought you liked me Mickey." Michela laughed  
  
"If in your book liking means wanting to trap you with a nundu then yes." Smiling she led them away from the dumbstruck Slytherins.  
  
"Very good vork Michela" Micheal said smiling She raised a hand  
  
"Khand is how do you British say it. a git," They laughed as The Marauders led their way up to the Griffindor common room,  
  
"I apologize for my bruzzer as well." Evan said "Draco is very much a git" Ron stopped laughing  
  
"Wait Malfoy's your brother"  
  
"Alas yes my fazzer does not wish me to be connected to the oh so wonderful family name." she made face  
  
"Vell Raphile is no picnic either. He is as horrible as they come" When they finally reached Griffindor tower exhaustion had set in and they said there good nights before going to there dorms and falling asleep  
  
"Harry wake up everyone's waiting for you downstairs. We're going to Hogsmeade today." Ron's bright and cheery voice made the first sound of the day.  
  
"I'm up. Give me ten minutes" Ron left and ten minutes later Harry joined him and the rest of the group. It was a fun day. They went everywhere mostly to show their new friends around. But as Harry knew all to well things are always to good to last. Half way threw lunch the group heard a blood curdling scream from down the road. Harry froze More screams could be heard and they were getting louder. Suddenly there was a sound like an explosion. People came streaming in as there were more explosions, the screaming grew louder. Frightened students huddled together shaking. They pulled out their wands in case of an attack on the building Ron Harry Kalea and Louis ran outside while the others tended to the frightened students and villagers. The sight that faced the four who went to fight was horrible. People littered the ground. Many were moaning and some didn't move at all. Screams came from within burning buildings that were once called homes and little children were being lost in flashes of green light. Dementors swarmed the grounds giving the dreaded kiss to anyone the showed sighns of life. The sight was sickening. Kalea reacted first stunning two deatheaters but it made no difference, there were hundreds. Harry ran toward a huddle of screaming children that were being approached by a hoard of dementors. Focusing on the happiest thought he could, Harry raised hi wand High and shouted  
  
"Expecto patronum" The familiar silver stag burst from Harry's wand and charged the dementors making them retreat back into the forest. The stag circled the perimeter chasing off any Dementors it came across and scaring a few Deatheaters as well. Kalea and Ron fought off the deatheaters while Louis helped the wounded with some medical charms he knew. Finally when it seemed they were winning more screams filled the air. Whipping around Harry saw that the screams were coming from the three broomsticks. 'Oh no' were Harry's only thoughts before he sped off. He tried to stun the deatheater but it was to late the building exploded with an ear shattering 'boom'. Harry ran over just as the remaining deatheaters fled. Harry began digging through the rubble looking for something, anything that would tell him his friends were alive. He used his wand to levitate the pieces of wood and glass from the site. Harry managed to remove enough to find what he was looking for. Hermione laid on the floor her hands over her head protecting several frightened first years. Her head was bleeding heavily and she had some wood stuck in her leg but she was alive. Gently Harry levitated her and the first years to the street where Louis was healing the survivors. He saw Hermione and immediately ran over. Ron had left to inform Dumbledore, a green skull hung in the sky casting a ghostly light over the pale faces of the people lying=g dead on the street. Harry continued sifting through the wood. He found a few people dead with wood posts and such through their chests some he recognized as his own house mates but not one of his friends. He found Madame Rosmerta covered in blood because of a blow she received to the head. Her breathing was erratic but she was alive and Harry levitated her over to the street happy not to have to add another to Voldemorts bloody score. He kept searching and eventually found Michela, Micheal, Evan and Sakura all lying atop younger students who were whimpering and shaking violently but not terribly wounded. His friends however were not as lucky. He didn't know if they were alive and felt that if he knew he wouldn't be able to continue searching. He levitated them to Micheal and began searching for the last member of the group, Ginny. Night was falling and the green light from the leering skull now was the only source of light as storm clouds had blocked out he moon. A breeze blew chilling the air and bringing the scent of rain. Harry continued looking and walked carefully over to a corner of the wreckage. He saw a single bloody hand protruding from the rubble. Digging his way through Harry sank to his knees. Ginny laid there still her chest rising and slowly falling. A small slab of wood pierced her side just below her heart, and her face was stained with blood. Next to her was a little girl no older then six sobbing into her side. Harry levitated the little girl from the wreckage and turned to look at Ginny. Her breathing was slowing and Harry felt tears stream down his face. HE picked her up and brought her back through the rubble. Laying her down beside a medi- witch Harry let darkness consume him just as a light rain began to fall.  
A/N Ok well right a bit long I know but I had inspiration for the end. The beginning sucked I kinda had to do it though. Forgive me if it seems either rushed or to damn long but I'm writing this at 3:00 in the morning so give me a break. Well. Cheers!!  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Depression

A/N Hi sorry it's been I while I've been busy. If this Chapter is totally short and horrible I'm very sorry but I have NO inspiration, so forgive me  
  
Depression  
  
All hell broke loose as families of the victims swarmed to Hogwarts looking for their loved one. A special wing was added to keep the strangers out of the main part of the school. Dumbledore had ordered everyone to remain in their dormitories until they were sure the castle was secure. However the Gryffindors couldn't help feeling that there were more important things then the Castle that needed to be secured. Harry had closed himself into his four poster bed and refused to come out. It had been days since he'd eaten and his roommates were worried about him. They knew he was blaming himself for what happened, even though he had been told that it wasn't his fault. But he wouldn't listen, he took Ginny's condition badly and his friends were worried he'd try something drastic to get revenge. Voldemort had touched a nerve; he had discovered Harry's one weakness and was using it to his advantage. Ron had one last idea, after arguing with the nurse Ron was granted permission to let Harry visit Ginny when the rest of the Weasley family arrived.  
  
"Their coming tomorrow Harry, mom's going to smother you to death when she see's you," Ron said the afternoon before the Weasleys arrived. Still Harry remained silent, Ron couldn't stand it anymore "That's it Harry," Ron pulled back the curtains, the sight that met his eyes was horrible. Harry lay there his eyes wide open with a blank lifeless stare in them. He looked starved as well, his skin hung looser than it ever did after a stay with the Dursleys. His face was pale; worst of all was the look on his face. His expression was that of anguish and guilt. Ron clapped his hand to his mouth and bolted out the door. He ran past several people including Hermione.  
  
"Ron what the. where are you going?" Ron paused only a second to gasp out.  
  
"Harry.sick need. Pomfrey" he ran out the portrait hole closely followed by Hermione who was fighting to keep up.  
  
"Ron," she yelled at his disappearing figure "what do you mean Harry's sick?" Hermione reached the Hospital wing a little after Ron did.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey I'm not kidding Harry is sick and he needs help!" Madame Pomfrey sniffed incredulously.  
  
"Fine Mr. Weasley but if this is a joke you'll get a week of detention." They left the wing this time Hermione kept up.  
  
"What's going on Ron?" she asked Ron shook his head and kept walking. They reached the portrait hole and Ron took them to the boy's dormitory. The nurse stepped over a heap of clothes and went to Harry's bed side. She pulled the curtains aside.  
  
"Oh Merlin, Mr. Weasley go get the headmaster." Ron left and Hermione approached the bed. Her eyes misted seeing her friend in such a state when not a week before he had been laughing and joking with them. The nurse turned to her "Hermione perhaps you should go tell your other friends, I'm sure the exchange students not to mention Messer Fred and George Weasley would want to be told of Mr. Potters condition." Hermione nodded and went to tell the others.  
  
"You're joking, please say you're not serious," Louis moaned banging his head lightly on the wall.  
  
"I knew Harry was upset but I didn't think it would go this far" Kalea said shedding tears for her friend. Michela shook her head,  
  
"He did the best he could why does he feel so horrible?" There was a laugh from the other side of the room.  
  
"That's Harry; he always thinks these things are his fault." Ron sat down and closed his eyes. Sydney curled up tears spilling down her face; Micheal went over and rocked her slowly.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening, I heard about Voldemorts rising but I didn't think it would happen so quickly especially here" Sakura said quietly, Evan puffed herself up indigently  
  
"Does sat mean we give up, NON! We keep fighting for people like 'arry and Ginny. Zey 'ave given so much and we just need to be sere for them now." There were nods all around,  
  
"My parents are coming tomorrow; Pomfrey said he might. be awake by then. Maybe together with Sirius and Dumbledore they can help him" Hermione chocked down a sob. Ron wrapped an arm around her.  
  
"It's okay Hermione, Harry will be fine and so will Ginny I'm sure of it." Hermione nodded and laid her head on the arm of a chair.  
  
"I can't believe he would do something like this," she said as tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
"Us either Hermione, us either"  
  
The next day Ron Hermione Fred George Kalea Sakura Louis Micheal Evan and Michela sat in Dumbledores office while he explained Ginny and Harry's conditions to the Weasleys.  
  
"I assure you he's fine Mrs. Weasley just in shock. Your daughter however." Mrs. Weasley shook  
  
"How's. How's my baby girl doing?" Dumbledore bowed his head  
  
"Unfortunately her condition is worsening, there is no more that Poppy can do for her. It's all up to Ginny now." Mrs. Weasley sobbed into Mr. Weasley chest.  
  
"Can we-Can we see them?" Dumbledore nodded and took them to the main part of his office. He turned to the ten friends,  
  
"Let's go see how their doing shall we," they were on their feet in seconds and running down the stairs. The hospital wing was oddly quiet, Dumbledore knocked on the door to Madame Pomfrey's office. She peeked her head out and immediately swung the door open.  
  
"Headmaster, Mr. Potter refuses to eat, can you please talk sense to him." Dumbledore nodded and went to the private room set up for Ginny and Harry. Madame Pomfrey pulled the curtains back on both beds and went back to her office. At the sight of her daughter and surrogate son lying as if dead Mrs Weasley began to sob. Dumbledore sat beside Harry and sat him up. Harry stared ahead blinking occasionally not really responding to much of anything. Dumbledore spoke softly.  
  
"Harry, why are you doing this? Starving yourself and ignoring us won't make Ginny better, and it won't stop Voldemort you know that." A single tear fell from Harry's eye and he started to shake. Mrs Weasley dried her eyes and sat down as well.  
  
"Harry dear please don't do this, we don't blame you. We never could do that. Please Harry I'm alredy losing a daughter don't make me lose a son," Harry began to shake more violently. Ron and Hermione sat down to each grabbing a hand.  
  
"Harry your like another brother to me, and all though I don't always act like it I love you just as much as I do my own flesh and blood." Harry's cheeks were wet with tears and his body was shaking with sadness. Hermione smiled weakly at him.  
  
"Harry please don't make me lose the only brother I've ever had." Harry's eyes flowed like the Nile soaking his shirt. Dumbledore squeased his shoulder.  
  
"Come on Harry snap out of it. Do it for your friends, the Weasleys, me Sirius, Ginny" Harry broke he fell into Dumbledores arms as sobs wracked his body. Dumbledore patted his back as he sobbed. His friends were shocked. He had never cried once, he was always brave, daring but now.  
  
"S'all my bloody fault" He's said Dumbledore spoke as he would to as small child.  
  
"Harry you did nothing understand nothing. If anything you saved Ms. Weasleys life. At least now she has a chance at life." Harry nodded sadly and backed away. HE stared at the sheets and said quietly  
  
"Can I have something to eat please." Dumbledore chuckled and summoned a plate of chicken. Harry took a bite and continued staring sadly at his sheets while the Weasleys and his friends visited Ginny. Only Kalea stayed,  
  
"You scared us Harry, please don't do that again." With that she got up and went to visit Ginny. Harrys eyes drooped and he fell into a deep sleep. That eveing Harry woke to crying and loud shouts. Not quite understanding the rucus he peeked out his curtains. Mrs Weasley was sobbing over the pale and limp body of Ginny Weasley. Harry's stomach turned to lead and his mouth went dry. She wasn't. she couldn't be. Madame Pomfrey solemnly pulled the sheets over Ginny's head and left the room with Dumbledore and the Weasleys. Harry climbed out of bed and sat down on next to Ginny. He pulled the sheet down and looked at her face. She looked so peaceful almost like she was sleeping. Harry stroked her hand and managed to hold back tears.  
  
"I'm sorry Gin." 


	10. A Miracle

A/N I apologize for taking so long, but I have a horrible case of Writers block so this chapter might be not as good as the others. If you have ANY suggestions for relieving writers block tell me Cheers!!  
A Miracle  
The silence in the room was deafening, broken only by the shallow breathing of the raven haired boy sitting alone in the darkness.  
  
He couldn't believe she was gone, a member of the first family he could remember having. He felt helpless as the girl, who had once had such a vibrant life, whose smile could light any room, lay there still and noiselessly a look of contentment on her pale face. Harry had been there yet had done nothing to help her, she would be alive now had it not been for him. A single tear fell from his eye onto her face. Harry laid his head on her chest crying softly, the girl who had helped him live was now dead and he didn't even know her. Harry found himself in a pale green room, around him where about ten people stood, their faces blurry, surrounding a woman's bed. A man stood beside her his hand resting on the blankets of a dark haired infant. The family warmed Harry's heart and although he couldn't see their faces they seemed very familiar. He watched silently as the couple ruffled the raven hair of the child.  
  
"Harry?" A weak voice called out to him. Harry was jerked away form the happy scene only to find himself once again in the dark of the Hospital. HE raised his head and looked for the source of the voice, but no one was there except Ginny and himself. He sighed and looked down Ginny's peaceful form only to fall backwards off the chair; he stared at Ginny who stared back through slited eyes. She drew in ragged breaths coughing occasionally.  
  
"Harry?" her voice weak and growing weaker by the minute as she fought to stay conscious. Harry sat back up and grabbed her hand, squeezing it a little.  
  
"Hold on Gin, hold on," Harry released her hand and ran to the nurse's bedroom banging loudly on the door. The nurse came out sleepy and grumpy, half dressed and disoriented. She narrowed her eyes at the sight of him.  
  
"Mr. Potter what is the meaning of this?" her voice was dangerously low and very irritated.  
  
"It's Ginny she's" A gasp from the nurse interrupted him,  
"Mr. Potter I'm sorry you had to. we were going to tell you tomorrow-"Harry shook his head.  
  
"No come see she's alive," the nurse gave him a sympathetic look.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley's gone. There is nothing we can do," Harry sighed  
  
"Just come please" He gave her his most pathetic look and she relented. Sighing she followed him to the back room where Ginny lay once again still. Harry's breath hitched and he ran to her side laying his hand on her chest. She opened her eyes and watched him; he sighed with relief and beckoned the nurse over. She peered over the bed and shrieked.  
  
"Ms. Weasley! Oh you're alive but.how?" The nurse took her temperature and her pulse and did some other tests on her. Reciting a few spells she turned to Harry. "She'll be fine Mr. Potter, I don't know what happened but it is a good thing you discovered her or she would have died again. Her lungs were giving out when as it was." Harry nodded mutely and took a seat beside Ginny's sleeping form.  
Harry woke to the sounded of crunching above his head. Opening a bleary eye Harry saw Ginny sitting propped up on a pillow munching on a bit of toast crumbs occasionally breaking free and landing in Harry's Raven black hair giving it a strange appearance... Harry sat up quickly, this movement startling Ginny.  
"Sorry Harry" her voice was raspy and quiet "I didn't mean to wake you" Harry shook his head,  
"No, no it's alright." He looked her over "Never mind me though how are you feeling?" Ginny gave a weak smile  
  
"Tired and sore, otherwise fine" she croaked "Harry what happened? All I remember is a loud crash and then." Ginny trailed off her blue eyes watched him like big pools of water teeming with life and curiosity. Harry bit his lip nervously unsure of whether or not to tell her.  
  
"Are you sure you want to know now Gin?" Ginny nodded, wincing slightly "The Three Broomsticks was destroyed, along with many of the other Hogsmeade buildings. By the time we realized that they had destroyed the building you were in it was to late. Twelve people were dead and our friends were missing. I searched through the rubble for hours and found the others; you were the last one I found. You were in horrible shape, your head was gashed your arms and legs bloody and a piece of plywood through your chest." Ginny grew pale; hanging on Harry's every word. Deciding not to tell about his few days of self starvation and his depression Harry told her about her short time among the dead, and how she had miraculously woke. Ginny wiped the tears spilling forth from her eyes,  
  
"I'm sorry I scared you and our friends so much, I didn't mean to and. Oh Merlin what about my mother?" No sooner had the words left her lips when Madame Pomfrey came in looking disgruntled, as behind her came the entire Weasley family. Harry took a few steps way from the bed as Mrs. Weasley wrapped Ginny in her tight and loving embrace.  
  
"Oh, Ginny" Mrs. Weasley sobbed "Your alive, my baby girl" Ginny tried hard not to push her mother away, but her hug was becoming quite painful. Harry came to her rescue.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley Ginny is still a little sore." Mrs. Weasley immediately broke away from he daughter, tears of joy stinging her eyes.  
"Of course, sorry dear" Ginny gave her a smile which Mrs. Weasley returned  
  
"It's alright Mom" Ginny said. Harry tried to sidle out of the room, so that the Weasley's could spend time alone with their daughter, but his way out was blocked by the twins. Sighing he took a seat in the back corner of the room, while the Weasleys spoke with Ginny, Mrs. Weasley couldn't stop crying, tears gleamed on her cheeks falling onto the smile that curled her lips. Around 8:00 the nurse sent them away, Harry was allowed to stay, as was Ron because they were both pronounced sick by the nurse. Harry sat next to Ginny on one side Ron on the other. They talked for several hours, Ron told Ginny about what happened when their parents were told as well as when the rest of the family was told. Around midnight the nurse came in seething, yelling at them to get to bed. They climbed in between the starch sheets and bide each other good night. Harry's last thought as exhaustion claimed him was that miracle's do exist. 


End file.
